Big Brother Instinct
by Philothei
Summary: Something's up with Matt following Tom's disappearance. It's time for Hal and Ben to step up to Father Duties. Set after Season 1. Blatant hurt/comfort.


**Recently fell in love with Falling Skies, and even more so with Matt – he is **_**adorable! **_** There are not enough scenes between the three brothers **

**I'm only a couple of episodes into season 2, so sorry if any characters or info is off/wrong. **

**Disclaimer: own nothing!**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The days were getting colder, the nights even worse.

There was no denying winter was coming; the trees were nearly naked, their leaves now only a dirty brown mush on the ground, buried beneath layers of frost; those that remained hung like sick old men onto the branches, swaying gently in the icy wind. The sky remained a dark, warning colour, the sun barely filtering through the thick grey blankets. The birds had stopped singing, and animal tracks were scarce, having even been buried by thin layers of snow overnight.

People walked even slower now, heavy coats drawn tight around scrawny shoulders, gloved hands buried in armpits, lips becoming so blue and cold it became hard to speak. It was worse to stop, though – the further out of the city they walked, the deeper into backwoods areas to avoid Mech and Skitter patrols, the harder it became to stop moving; the cold seemed to root in bones, slowly engulfing the body in a numbing suit of ice, so much so that even shivering stopped.

The Second Mass had taken refuge in a small wood on the edge of the city, not far from where Tom Mason had last been seen. The group had stayed mobile for as long as possible, but Doctor Glass had insisted that they stopped to rest, to take shelter for a few days, the number of hypothermic patients apparently becoming a worry. Tents had been erected between the narrow tree trunks, a jagged circle around a large bonfire that the Captain had allowed to be built, despite the dangers. People queued beneath a harried tarpaulin, cueing for the thin soup that had been scrapped together from their meagre supplies, rocking from one foot to another trying to keep warm.

Hal Mason cued with the others, a pair of plastic pots in one hand, an empty water canteen in the other. He remained silent as he waited, aware of the wary glances and dirty glares he was receiving from all corners. After all, he was the eldest son of the man who had given himself up to the enemy – he had no doubt these people would think his Dad a traitor because of what had happened that night. But Hal could only hold onto his faith in his father, his hope that he would return.

Soon.

In front of him, his youngest brother shuddered where he stood. Hal shifted the canteen into the Tupperware, placing a hand on Matt's hatted head. "How you doin' there, buddy?"

Matt didn't turn to look at him. He only nodded, his eyes firmly planted on the ground. Unlike Hal and Ben, the kid couldn't quite deal with the looks they were receiving from some of the group – the same group their dad had fought with and protected for months before his disappearance – and had grown increasingly shut off and quiet. He spent most of his time shadowing Lourdes, or when his brothers were unavailable, finding comfort in the people that respected and missed his father as much as he did.

"We'll be okay, Matt," Hal murmed. He smiled has his kid brother leaned back into him, resting his back on Hal's legs, seeking silent comfort. The older brother smiled, ushering his brother forward as the snake of people moved towards the chow table. He handed Matt one of the containers over his shoulder as they reached the shelter of the tarpaulin.

One of the serving ladies, Gina, grinned as they arrived, her eyes crinkling at the corners as Hal handed over his container. Hal had noticed her keeping a careful eye on all three brothers since their Dad's leaving, more so the younger two, something for which the eldest was grateful; she always made sure the pair left with full containers as often as she could. Lourdes had explained to Hal on the quiet she'd had two young sons when invasion had happened, losing both of them and her husband on the day the aliens had arrived.

"Boys, how are you both?" she asked, taking the Tupperware and reaching out for Matts. Hal didn't miss the double take she gave the kid, and searched her expression for any clue as to what she'd noticed.

Hal smiled back, watching as Matt handed over his own tub, "We're fine thanks, Gina. Pretty damn cold though." He finally caught her eye and gave her a questioning look.

Gina's smile waned a little as she dug into the bottom of the soup pan, scraping as much of the solid food into both containers as she could. "Yeah, it sure is. I don't know whether it's a relief to stop moving and warm up, or a curse to have to stay still," she said quietly. Again, she looked twice at the youngest boy in camp.

Hal swallowed, glancing down at Matt. He didn't make a sign as to whether he'd taken any notice of Gina's words and stared, unblinking at the metal soup pot. Silently, he placed the empty canteen into his hands, grabbing his attention. The kid looked up with glassy eyes, and Gina glanced quickly at Hal.

She handed back both containers to Hal and smiled down at the kid, her lips stretched in a warm smile. "Listen to me, complaining here in front of a fire and a huge bowl of soup! How are ya', Matty?" She asked, searching the boy's face.

Matt looked up from beneath his hat, mouth turned up into a small smile. His eyes were glazed over and Hal suddenly noticed how pale the kid looked, his eyes shadowed by dark circles. "I'm okay," he said. He moved along to the water dispenser, quickly filling the canteen.

Hal looked back at Gina, his eyebrows raised. Before she could say anything, a quick 'Move it, will ya?!' from behind in the queue had him shuffling next to the kid. "Come on, Matt. Let's go back n' eat before this… stuff gets cold."

The eldest ushered him back down the line, avoiding the curious gazes that followed, weaved through the trees to where the rest of the fighters were camped and into their tent.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**The second chapter will be up in a couple of days!**

**It'll only be short, just getting used to writing this amazing bunch of characters **** bear with me, I'll try and keep up with the episodes.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**With love**


End file.
